Broken Angel
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Sequel to "Gothic Angel". Thunder rumbles in the distance-it was storming the night he found her he remembers. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This sequel to "Gothic Angel" was written before season 4 came out. When I started to rewrite it-I thought it best to change it to come after season 4 and that is all I changed about this story. It has to be my most favorite story out of all the fan fictions I've written. I was listening to the song "Broken Angel" by Hanson when it was first written and that song is the inspiration for this story. For the full experience of this story I recommend listening to that song when you read this. I warn you now-it made me cry when writing this-that is something that has only happened to me once before. One final note on this story-I have no idea what the time line on the whole series was. For some reason repeating the number 3 in the intro just felt right for the tone of this story.**

* * *

Broken Angel-Part 1

Robin sits by Raven's bedside in the infirmary. Three years ago she came into his life. Three months ago was that one terrifying moment he thought he would lose her when Slade dropped her unconscious form for the observation tower. Three weeks ago they did the impossible-defeated her father. Three nights ago she had knocked on his door-clearly in pain only to collapse in his arms. Three hours ago she finally began to come around after being unconscious for days. Three minutes ago Robin finally realized what's wrong with her as he watches her toss and turn in pain-the one thing she can't stand to do is lay on her back. Three seconds ago he realized there was nothing he could do ease her pain.

Raven opens her bloodshot eyes as Robin stands up. "Robin? Where are you going?"

He takes her hand in his-and brushes some hair out of her face with the other. "Just stretching. Do you need something for the pain?" He almost regrets asking-he is sure medicine will do little to ease phantom limb pain.

"No." She struggles to sit up. She has to hold onto the bed rail to steady herself-its as if her wings-long ago amputated are back again. How it had happened is a blur to her after arriving at the hospital-there were only short periods in which she came remember being awake. She was slowly healing like normal except for her wings. Her powers didn't work for them. With several broken ribs and a punctured lung and internal bleeding she isn't surprised her powers couldn't save them. The powerful sedatives had weakened her and there was just more damage than her powers could deal with. How many operations had to help save her life before she woke up in that room with just her and Robin? Two? Three? That wasn't even counting the wings. Just who it was that shelled out so much money to have the top experts in repairing broken bird wings flown in to try and save her wings-she never knew. What a scene that must have been in the O. R. she muses. Vets and doctors having to work together on a demi-demon's wings. Tears fall silently from her eyes. Once in awhile she's felt tinges of pain over the years-but nothing like this. It isn't natural-someone is hurting her on purpose and she is sure that she knows who. The body of the hunter had mysterious disappeared from the city morgue. She knows if he still out there he won't let her live even if she did defeat her father. Ones like him never give up until they finish the job. She looks up at Robin as he lowers the other bed rail and sits beside her. It was in this very room in which she found herself on Earth a little more than three years ago.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No." Its a lie and she knows Robin doesn't need their bond to know that.

He knows that he isn't going to talk willingly although he is pretty sure he has some idea of what's going on. "The others are getting worried. I'm running out of excuses."

"Don't tell them...please Robin."

"They're your friends."

"The Gothic Angel is dead and I want it kept that way!" She looks over at Robin-she even startled herself with that outburst. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize."

Raven collapses in Robin's arms sobbing. She can't take much more of the agony she has been through the last several days. "I want to go back to my room now."

Robin doesn't speak-he just stands up and carefully lifts Raven bridal style into his arms. He doesn't dare touch her back-where her wings would have connected. He ignores the worried looks from all the others gathered in the hall as he carries Raven up to her room. He pauses in the doorway when he finally gets to the room. His keen eyes search for any sign of what might have happened in here before she came to him three nights ago. He lays Raven down gently on her bed-watching as she curls up on her left side. He spots that toy bird on her bookshelf-he walks over and picks it up. When he goes back to Raven he places it in her arms. It isn't much but any little comfort she may get from it is worth it.

"Just tell the others that I'm sick...something only someone from Azarath gets. Please-just don't tell them about...I'm not ready yet."

"Sure." Robin takes one last look around the room before he leaves Raven to rest. He lays her communicator within easy reach. Thunder rumbles in the distance-it was storming the night he found her he remembers. Lightening reveals something on her window. He goes over to look at it. Several black feathers are pasted there-in the crude shape of wings inside what looks like some sort of magical symbol. They aren't just any feathers he realizes they were hers and several of them are still stained with her blood-from that fight years ago. There are several villains out there that might want to hurt Raven-but only one that ever knew she was the Gothic Angel. He wants to open the window and take it off-but doing so could only hurt her more. He looks over at her thinking that maybe its best left there-she can't leave the tower in her present condition. He closes her curtains and then leaves the room. He plans to deal with the hunter himself before Raven gets hurt again. He looks up at the others as he leaves Raven's room. "She says she has some sort of Azarathian illness-there is nothing we can do. She just wants to be left a lone for awhile so she can rest." He stands there watching as the others nod-at least partly satisfied by the news. "Everyone go get some rest okay?" Robin stands there watching the tired-sleepy titans drift off to their own rooms before he goes out in search of the hunter.

* * *

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long since I updated this one. I have been very ill. I had to go back and read the typed version of 'Gothic Angel' before I could get back in the swing of this one. The typed versions of these two stories have been revised from my handwritten versions. I can't promise to update anything regularly, but this is a short story so maybe it won't take that long to finish rewriting. I will update when I can so don't expect it to be done regularly. Please just bare with me as I am working without either of my editors to proofread everything and I don't turn my babies over to strangers I've never met.

* * *

**

Broken Angel-part 2

Rain begins to fall as Robin makes his way back to where the hunter came after Raven after the battle that day. As he stands on a rooftop looking down on the street he thinks there should have been something more he could have done to protect Raven that day-but he thinks even Superman would have a tough time with the hunter. Deep down Robin fears there is nothing he can do to stop the him-but still he has to try.

"Thinking about how to protect your little angel...or do you still call her that after I plucked her wings?"

Robin turns around to face the man he hasn't seen in years. "How did you come back? I saw you die."

The man ignores the question as he looks up at the lightning flashing overhead. "I watched her growing up on Azarath you know. She loved those wings. Deep down she would wish that she really could be an angel. How she must hurt now having to face the reality her origins. I am here to end that pain."

"Her father has been defeated. You have no business here."

"Do you really think that she could defeat her all powerful father? He is still out there, she merely banished him from this dimension. I have already killed all three of his sons and I will not allow Raven to survive and give him the chance to use his only daughter as a means of escape...again."

"If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near her-"

"-I am not going to her. She is going to come to me and you will serve as my bait."

Robin unfurls his bo staff as the hunter charges toward him.

Raven sits up suddenly. She knows that the hunter is back...she can feel it. She gets out of bed and staggers to her closet. Pushing back the row of leotards she reveals the old uniforms that she used to wear as the Gothic Angel. She takes one from the hanger pausing as he runs her fingers over the feathery mask white feathers accented with blacks one shed from her own wings. She remembers that had been Robin's idea-she needed an alter ego so she could hide in public. She still laughs at the idea after all this time that a girl with indigo hair and black feathery wings and a red gemstone on her forehead could hide in public places. He had promised her way to do so and she fondly recalls that he had delivered on that promise. For battles her indigo hair was covered by a long black wig to better match her super heroine persona. The bangs from her wig had also hidden the gemstone on her forehead. When out in public her wings tucked in close to her body were hidden by a long cloak-not so dissimilar from the one she has worn as Raven for years. What a site she must have been to everyone else in the movie theater when Robin...no Richard had taken her...no Rachel out to her first horror movie. The striking blue of his un-masked eyes had quickly become her favorite color.

The stereo remote falls to the floor as she sits down on her bed. It falls button side down triggering the stereo to play a song called 'Broken Angel.'

Raven remembers when Robin as Richard had taken her as Rachel to that band's concert. That was only a few nights before the hunter attacked them. This song very much describes the way she felt after losing her wings...but never more so than right now. "Get up and earn your wings...earn your wings tonight." She knows exactly what she has to do as she gets up and changes into the old uniform. A white fairy-esque mini dress with black and white sheer flowing streamers as the skirt and sleeves to mimic the feather additions to the mask. The song is stuck on repeat as she dons the long black wig and finally the mask. Raven looks over her reflection in the mirror-it just isn't the same without her striking black wings. Only deep scars show through the low cut back where her wings once were. She looks back at the door. If she tells the others that she is leaving they will only try to stop her. She places candles and pours out the powders she would as if she were returning to Azarath and scribbles a note that says only she wants to go back and see her mother...her hand trembles as she adds one last time.

**

* * *

The original handwritten version had the reference to Richard having taken Rachel to a concert and with this sequel having been inspired by a song I didn't feel right taking it out. Is that song/band the kind of music that Raven would listen to...I doubt it. Robin/Richard is the one who chose to take her there so maybe he thought it was something she would like. And for anyone that wonders why Hanson as I said it is their song inspired this sequel.**

**Another note on this story. For the rewrite I had thought about turning the narrator's desription of past events into a flashback, but I didn't like it that way and left it as it was. With all the medication I'm on right now my mind isn't all that clear to focus on a lot of drastic revisions right now anyway. Which explains why I only get around to updating only one or two of my on going stories per week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Upon sitting down to type up another chapter for this story I found out that I made a mistake. I got ahead of myself and part of that last scene with Raven was supposed to be a part of this one. I think moving it back is going to work out better though...call it a happy little accident. This chapter is one that I absolutely abhorred in the handwritten version so it is being completely rewritten. You may notice that in my stories I rarely have a scene in which any of the Titans are battling villains and there is a reason for that...I stink at writing fight scenes. So, with that said, sorry to anyone that wanted to see a battle between Robin and this hunter guy.

* * *

**

**Broken Angel**

Lightning flashes overhead as Robin struggles to get up. This fight is not going well. He cringes inwardly at the searing pain in his side from what he is sure must be several broken ribs, but he dares not let any sign of weakness show on his face.

"You are injured. What makes you risk your life, and soul, to protect this half breed she-demon?"

"Raven is half human. She doesn't deserve to be damned just because the rest of her is half demon."

"You are battling forces beyond your comprehension in a battle that you can never win. Take my advice boy and give it up before you damn your own soul to share in her fate."

Robin stops just standing there as he finally drags himself back to his feet. For the first time he realizes just what this so called hunter is. "If I damn myself in fighting for her then so be it." He looks up at the figure towering over him. "If I don't miss my guess then we won't be in Hell alone."***** As he launches another futile attack against the hunter, Robin thinks back on the brief time he has known Raven.

Even after they had been released from the hospital he had delayed finding other members to join their team. He had wanted her all to himself. She had changed with the loss of her wings. Before she had been so curious...so full of life. She loved everything and everyone she met loved her both as the Gothic Angel and Rachel Roth. Upon returning to the tower she just moped around in a deep depression. Nothing he did pulled her out of it. The only signs of life she showed for weeks was the time when in a fury she gathered all the feathers shed from her wings, that were scattered about the areas of the tower she frequented, and thrown them all away. She had disappeared for awhile after that and he had never told her that while she was gone he taken the feathers and put them away for safe keeping. She was gone so long he feared that she wasn't coming back, but she had returned with red swollen eyes, obviously from crying. It was clear even then that the Gothic Angel was no more, but it became official when Cyborg and Beast Boy had joined the team. She had entered OPS that day dressed in a leotard and cloak with her long locks sheared off. She had curtly announced herself as Raven and stalked off as quickly as she appeared.

Robin snaps out of his reverie as he sails through the air, toward the street below after another mighty blow from the hunter. Before he can fire a grappling hook he finds his fatal plummet halted as he is gently lowered to the ground. His heart sinks as he looks up to see Raven again clad in her Gothic Angel attire. "No...Raven please go home. You'll be safe in the-"

"-No. I will never be safe as long as he is after me...and neither will anyone who tries to protect me."

"Look who finally decided to show up. That's not exactly the look I was expecting to see."

Raven turns to face the hunter as he leaps down from the building.

Robin struggles to get up as the hunter approaches Raven.

"Did you think playing the hero all this time was going to redeem you?"

"No more so than all you do in the name of one who will damn you to the same fate as mine."

"If I have to go down then I will take as many of your kind with me as I can."

"I'm not hiding anymore. Its time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Raven! What are you doing?"

Raven turns kneeling beside Robin, as the hunter readies his dagger. Her hand glows with her healing aura as she touches him. "I'm stopping this before someone I care about very much dies in a fight that he can't possibly win."

The hunter opens a small vile and spreads the substance along the blade. Before she has a chance to fight back he lunges forward with the blade.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion as the hunter makes a move toward Raven. Robin tries to push her out of the way only to find himself held in place by her powers. He can only watch as she just sits there on her knees with a single tear streaming from beneath her masked eyes. Then in an instant its all over as he buries the dagger in her back.

As she cries out another bolt of lightning flashes overhead ushering in a torrent of rain. Raven slumps forward collapsing into Robin's arms as the hunter pulls the dagger from her back.

"It is done." The hunter disappears as another bolt of lightning flashes.

Once again free to move Robin rips off his cloak and ties it tight around Raven's chest to lessen the flow of blood from the wound.

"Please...forgive me."

Robin looks down into Raven's masked eyes with his own. "You'll be okay...I just have to get you to a hospital...that's closer than the tower."

"No...take me home...please."

**

* * *

*This is a reference to something I once read where angels had fallen in love with beautiful women and the product of their coupling were giants. I can't remember wether or not those angels were fallen ones or not, but that's what I was going for here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There was originally an epilogue that went with this story, but after the turn the rewrite took in the last chapter it is no longer relevant to the rest of the story, so this will be the final chapter...and with it the end of the Gothic/Broken Angel saga. I will NOT write any more parts to it and any reviews asking for more (after I just said there will be no more) are going be telepathically forwarded my recently deceased cat Otis. So don't make his spirit hunt you down...because he will. I'm not joking.

* * *

**

**Broken Angel**

By the time they make it back to the tower the storm has ended. Robin starts to carry Raven inside the tower but he halts at her weak voice.

"Lets watch the sunrise...from the shore."

Robin starts to protest, but realizes that any attempts to save her are futile and he wants to make what time she has left as pleasant as he can. If Raven wants to watch the sunrise from the shore, that's what he'll give her. He carries her out to the very spot where he found her bruised and bloody form that now seems like only yesterday. He kneels there-still holding her securely in his arms.

Raven remains quiet for sometime as the storm clouds drift away revealing the approaching dawn. "Please promise me that there will be no mention of me as Raven. I don't want to be remembered that way."

"What about Cyborg...Beast Boy...Starfire...and the other Titans? Don't you think they deserve to know the truth?"

"Tell them later, privately."

Robin nods in silent agreement. He tries to keep his composure as he speaks again. "This isn't fair-"

"-Don't...please. There is nothing you can do to change what's going to happen."

"Please don't leave me..."

"...I am glad we met Robin. I only wish that I could have allowed myself to love you."

"Raven...no...please...don't..." He looks up as the sun rises. Robin realizes that as her body falls limp that she's gone now. "...I swear that someday...somehow, I'll find you again...and no one is going to stop me from taking you where you belong."

* * *

Several hours later Robin stands alone at the casket that holds the body of Raven...his Gothic Angel. He opens it and takes a box of black feathers that he arranges around her in the shape of the wings she once had. He caresses her face before closing the casket. He opens a compartment on his utility belt and takes out a small vile. He had been able to manufacuter the hunter's posien from traces found on Raven's clothes. He sets out now, not willing to let the hunter kill anyone else...or at least die himself trying to stop him.


End file.
